Love in Unexpected Places
by ja55
Summary: Mei is a hotel heiress struggling to keep the business afloat. When things become too heavy, she turns to something extreme to relieve her tension. Will things work out? (An Escort AU one-shot gift to Sappho82)


Notes:

SOOOOO, I'm back. ＼( ^∀^ )／

This has taken longer than I had expected, and for that I apologize, my dudes. Anyway, this is a gift to Sappho82, one of my favorite writers. Like, she seriously has top-notch writing style, humor and she's just so badass in her stories but a softie in real life! HAHAHA! Oopps, I hope I didn't say anything too revealing.

So this AU prompt was something she came up with and loves immensely, and I hope I somehow did justice. I was originally going to do it as another multi-chap arc. I had backstories and all prepared in my mind. But OMG, writing this, specially the smut is so damn haaaarrrdddd. HAHAHA! So here's another one-shot for our lovely couple.

Also, I will do my best to update my other fic. Soo, I hope you like this tiny bit of Yuzu x Mei AU. Let me know what you think.

Love you all! ✿ ‿ ✿

xoxo

* * *

"This is unacceptable Mei! I did not hand this hotel to you for you to run it down to the ground!" Mei's grandfather seethed, throwing the documents he was holding in front of Mei. "I expect better results by end of this month, or else you _will do as what I have asked you to_ _do_" he threatened before turning his back on his grand daughter and stormed out her office.

The Aihara Hotel had been in their family business since her grandfather had put it up some forty years ago. It was his pride and joy, to have founded a hotel that rivaled well known hotels when he was just fresh out of college. As years went by, rumors swirled around the industry that he would boast more about his accomplishment about the hotel than his family. But that was then. After Sho Aihara had taken a sudden and indefinite leave from the business, things took a turn for the worse.

Mei sighed and leaned back on her chair when the door to her office closed. This day was not her day, in every possible way. All her efforts to put back the Aihara Hotel in the hospitality industry map had not been fruitful. Her competitive and perfectionist nature could not take it.

"Damn it." Mei sighed again, feeling the toll it was taking on her mind and body. Her right hand reached back massaging her nape. She could feel her muscles tight from the stress.

"Are you okay, Mei-san?" Kayo asked, carefully entering the room. From the angry look of Mei's grandfather when he left, and the defeated sigh from Mei, it was apparent that the meeting did not go well, to say the least.

"Yes." Mei sighed, feeling defeated with the many things that has gone wrong that day. She had thought that her plan to get a well known celebrity to endorse their hotel would help. But the deal fell through due to _personal_ differences, and the celebrity ended up making damaging comments online about how "cold and unprofessional" Mei was, and how people should boycott the hotel due to its awful customer service.

"Maybe you should take a break. It's already nine in the evening, and it's a Friday night. I will need to go out soon, and your secretary looks dead tired too. I don't think she even noticed I came through your door." Kayo gently said, clearly worried on their well-being. "You had been here for weeks now, with little to no time of going home, much less sleeping."

"I don't think I have the luxury to take a break. You saw the reports. And I am sure you saw grandfather earlier." Mei rubbed her temple, feeling a migraine coming.

"I saw. You know that it was a good idea Mei-san. It was just that it was unfortunate that it fell through, and who would have thought that Amemiya would turn out to be an creepy asshole?" Kayo said, sitting down on the chair in front of Mei. Things were starting to look up for them since Mei took the helm of the hotel. She revamped the whole marketing direction and opted for a more modern approach, focusing on re-branding, and gaining online following.

"That's the problem. It didn't just fall through Maruta-san. Our reputation sank lower, and people stopped coming. Even those that had confirmed bookings, they cancelled." Mei groaned, as her headache worsened.

"Well, it _was_ a big blow for us. But think of it this way, since they cancelled last minute, we got 50% of their payment without having to do anything." Kayo giggled, trying to ease the burden on Mei.

"That's even worse Maruta-san! No wonder they would think we have poor service." Mei slumped back on her chair, hands covering her face.

"I was kidding of course! Well, what's done is done. We may have taken a hit, but we are not out yet. We can still turn things around." Kayo said, showing a growing concern on Mei's overall welfare. It was hard to see Mei like this, so as much as she can, she would always make sure that Mei would treat herself with more care. And seeing as how the raven haired beauty is once again beating herself up by overthinking on the situation, she made it her duty to push Mei to unwind and have a little bit fun. Mei had always been tough on herself.

"Maruta-san, you said you were leaving right?" Mei asked with a glint of teasing in her eyes, but the dark circles under it told a different story.

"Only if you promise to go home too." Kayo urged, leaning forward holding Mei's hand. "Or go out. I don't care what it is. Just have fun! Oh, I know! Why don't you try to say yes to anything that comes your way tonight. You've been holed up in this room for weeks now."

"Alright, Maruta-san, I promise." Mei sighed, feeling the tension weigh heavy on her body again. "I'll see what I can do. I'll just check out some things, then I'll head home, or something." she said, checking her laptop when an ad popped up, catching her attention.

"Great, see you on Monday? You have to tell me all about it then." Kayo winked, waving at Mei as she headed towards the door.

"Yes, yes. See you Monday." Mei replied half-heartedly, distracted as she stared intently at her laptop screen. "Hmm, 100% satisfaction guaranteed? Really. Impossible." Mei scoffed at the ludicrous pop up ad. "It even needs me to register. How vulgar. Who in their right mind would even do this?"

_But I did promise Maruta-san earlier to say yes to anything..._

Mei inhaled deeply, clicking the register button and filling up the service form.

_Fuck it. Just this once._

* * *

Ding dong.

The doorbell chimed loudly inside Mei's pristine unit, and it cut through Mei's already conflicted mind.

_What the hell am I doing? _

Mei's mind screamed. She had been fidgeting by the couch, waiting for her "visitor". Who would have thought that her night would turn out like this?

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Maybe I should just let them think no one is here._

Ding dong. Ding Dong.

The quick succession of the chimes drew Mei away from her turbulent thoughts.

_Can I really do this? Should I be doing this?_

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

_What if people found out?_

"Ehem." A faint female voice said on the other end of the door.

_Wait, what? Was that a woman's voice? I don't remember choosing a woman. Or did I? No, it has be a mistake._

"I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong unit." Mei said coldly, dismissing whoever the person was on her front door.

_It was probably just some random drunk girl visiting that obnoxious pink haired woman down the hall. AGAIN._

"This is ahm, Ms. Student Council President's address, is it not?" the woman said calmly.

Mei froze with the code name she had given on that god forsaken website she signed up for, just a few hours ago.

"It's really getting kind of cold, so I was hoping you could open the door so we can sort this out, please?" the woman's voice gently said. There was no malice, no ill intentions in her voice. In fact, it was rather soothing, like a soft wave caressing the shore.

Without knowing why, Mei's hand reached the doorknob and opened it. Right in front of her stood a woman with a bit of a disheveled blonde hair; heavy make up, the largest hoop earrings Mei had ever seen anyone wear, and paired with leather jacket and skirt, and black stockings.

Her lavender eyes raked in the sight in front of her, from head to toe and back, in one fell swoop. She was about to dismiss the mess of a woman standing before her, when her eyes landed on the most beautiful shade of green she had ever set her eyes on. The scathing words she was about to spew was stuck in her throat, as she was sucked in by those mesmerizing emerald orbs.

"Uhm, can I can come in?" the blonde tilted her head, green eyes dancing with mirth at the dumb founded expression Mei had on her face.

Mei's eyes traveled lower, at the her visitor's pink, supple lips. So soft. So inviting.

_I wonder how it would feel against mine._

"Do you like what you see, Miss Student Council President?" Yuzu said with a glint in her eyes, the left corner of her mouth curving, almost like a smirk.

"Clearly, you have no idea what you are talking about." Mei retorted coldly, annoyed at the smug expression by this blonde mess of a woman. She swung the door closed hoping to end the night without further regrets, but the blonde stopped it with her high heeled boots.

"Wait, wait, wait! No, I'm kidding. Can I come in please?"

"Why should I?" Mei asked, gripping the door handle tighter.

"Because, even though we got off on the wrong foot.. Well, not that there would be like a 'right' foot in this extraordinary situation. I don't know why I said that. Ah, crap! I'm rambling. I do this when I'm nervous. I just didn't expect you to be so beautiful. Oh my God! Did I say that out loud? I can't believe I said that." She continued, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Ahhh. But anyway, my point is, _you _still clicked that ad. And you did choose to _me_." she finished, her right hand clutching her chest. "So here I am. I am yours."

The last three words snapped all the restraints Mei had. All the stress, anger, resentment, pity, and jealousy she felt, didn't matter anymore. Right now, something inside of her was lit, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. All her worries thrown out the window.

She grabbed the front of the blonde's jacket and pulled it towards her, crashing her mouth with the blonde's.

This wasn't Mei's first kiss. Not by a long shot. And many times over, she had thought that a kiss was a weapon she could use to her advantage. Not once did she ever think that a kiss would feel this good. But the lips against hers now felt... different. But her mind couldn't pin point what it was. All she could think of right now, was soft lips against hers, and the delicate hands cradling her face, stroking her cheeks as the blonde sought entry with her tongue.

Mei pinned the blonde to the front door and opened her lips, welcoming Yuzu's warm, exploring tongue. She heard the blonde moan into the kiss, angling her head giving Yuzu more access.

"Damn, you kiss _good_." the blonde mumbled in between kisses, weaving her fingers into Mei's silky black hair. "You _taste_ good too." She trailed her right hand on Mei's back, sending a wave of pleasure all over the brunette's body. She swiftly tugged the blouse loose from the skirt, and slipped her hand inside, feeling the soft yet burning skin of Mei.

"Where's the bedroom?" Yuzu whispered hoarsely, pushing herself away from the door. She tightened her grip on Mei's waist, peppering small kisses on Mei's cheeks and neck, working her magic on Mei.

Mei could no longer stop the moan she had been trying to suppress since their lips met. "Aghhh.. No.. Name..." were the only words she was able to muster.

"Hmmm? What was that?" Yuzu teased, savoring the reactions she was getting from her client.

"_Name_. Tell me your real name first." Mei said, visibly shaking her head to clear it from the clouds of lust.

"My real name? Will you tell me yours too?"

"No."

"Hmmm, then you can just call me _your_ Gyaru, Ms Student Council President." not waiting for a response, she bent down and wrapped her arms around Mei's thighs and hoisted her up to her waist, while she lightly nipped Mei's exposed neck.

"Bedroom? Or Couch?" She asked, not sure if she could take it any longer. She was pretty much willing to do it on the floor at this stage.

"First door on your right, uhm, about eight feet away." Mei answered, her arms encircling the blondes neck, clinging for dear life. Literally every part of her right now was tingling, and the feel of the gyaru's lips on her skin tightened the coil on her core even more.

"Very, uhm, detailed. Fits you like a glove, Student Council Prez." Yuzu said carrying her client to the bedroom with relative ease.

_Thank God Harumin pestered me with doing daily exercises._

When she felt the soft mattress on her knees she dipped over, and gently laid Mei down on the bed not bothering to open the lights, and careful not the hurt her precious client. Just then the moonlight shone from the window onto Mei's face, highlighting her deep purple eyes. Those eyes that could make anyone swoon, and fall head-over-heels for.

"Do you trust me?" Yuzu whispered, staring into this goddess of a woman in front of her.

Mei bit her lip as she stared back at the most beautiful set of emerald eyes. So many things running through her mind in that split second, but all were over powered by this need to be with this person staring longingly at her.

"Completely." Mei breathed, nodding slowly, throwing away all the cautions in the wind. She didn't really understand why or how, but for some unknown reason, she knows in her heart that she can trust this mesmerizing green-eyed blonde.

Without breaking eye contact, Yuzu slowly lowered herself, her hands tracing the fullness of her clients figure until it rested on the hem of Mei's blouse. She tilted her head ever so slightly, quietly asking for permission. Mei slowly nodded her head once, her chest rising and falling from anticipation.

Yuzu bit her lip as she tugged the blouse loose, breathing Mei's scent. It was like lavender in a cold night, mysterious yet soothing. She gently pulled the blouse over Mei's head, relishing at the soft, creamy skin beneath her. She looked around the room, deciding on where to discard the blouse, when Mei grabbed her nape and pulled her close, giving her an urgent kiss.

"Focus. On. Me." Mei breathed heavily, teasing the blonde, slightly annoyed that something else caught her attention.

Yuzu smirked at this, liking the possessiveness from her client.

"I'm all yours, remember?" Yuzu whispered before crashing into Mei's lips, dropping the blouse somewhere on the floor. She spread her right palm on Mei's flat abs, relishing at how smooth yet firm it was. She trailed up cupping the soft mounds, swiping her thumb back and forth over the bra, feeling the nub harden quickly.

Mei moaned into kiss, arching her back for more contact. She had no idea this could feel so sensual. So freaking good. And she wanted more. She _craved_ for more.

Mei grabbed Yuzu's leather jacket, and hurriedly yanked it off, craving for more skin on skin. Yuzu broke off the kiss as she took off her jacket, earning a whine from Mei. The sight caught Yuzu by surprise, her heart stopped for a split second as she looked at the spell binding violet eyes, staring longingly at her.

She held her breath in awe and wonder. _God, how can a woman be this beautiful? _All kinds of emotions swirled inside her, but she couldn't understand what they all meant.

Yuzu mentally shook her head, biting her lips to calm the roaring in her heart. _What are you doing, Yuzu?_ _There is no time for this. She is a client. And you need to make __her __feel good right now._

Yuzu leaned in, kissing Mei's forehead, then her temple, eyes, and cheeks. She savored the feel of the brunette's soft, creamy skin, and reveled at every sigh and moan she got from her. The blonde's hand reached Mei's back, unclasping the hook. She lowered her head, trailing wet kisses as she went further south until she licked the already hard nipple. Mei threw her head back, arching her chest in response. Sensation overloading her whole body, tightening her core.

Yuzu sucked in the hardened nub, her right palm kneading the other. Mei gasped out loud, pulling at whatever she could grab, in this case a pillow. She pulled it towards her head, suddenly conscious of her reactions, trying to hide the intense blush on her face and ears.

"Don't." Yuzu said gently, taking the pillow away from Mei's face. "I want to see you." Yuzu said, looking straight at Mei's hungry eyes.

Yuzu lowered herself more, ghosting her lips along the way. When she reached Mei's sex, she peeled Mei's lacy panties reverently. Yuzu audibly swallowed. Taking her eyes away from Mei's for a seconds to gawk at how god damn beautiful her client was, in all aspects. She leaned in, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was like a field of sweet floral lavender, blending perfectly with the blondes citrus-y scent. It was intoxicating and addictive.

She held Mei's inner thighs, opening them wide, her thumbs caressing the sensitive skin. She kissed the inner thigh, one after the other, feeling Mei squirm at the anticipation. She wondered if the brunette had ever done this before with anyone else, and her heart ached at the thought.

She licked languidly at Mei's center, taking her time and enjoying Mei's reactions. Mei moaned loudly, not even caring at how loud she is right now. She hated it when her pink haired neighbor was so loud with whomever her conquest was, in the early morning. But now, oh god. She couldn't give a fuck.

Yuzu hooked her arms around Mei's thighs, keeping her in place. She licked and sucked at all the crevices, her heart signing at all the sounds Mei was making. "Does it feel good?" Yuzu asked suddenly, and she mentally berated herself for asking such a stupid question. She never once cared before, but now, every detail felt so important.

"Y-y-yes!" Mei said in between a gasp and a moan. She doesn't really know where is right now, her mind felt so light. It was like she was floating among the clouds, at the same time she was walking towards a ledge. She couldn't exactly describe it, she just knew this was something she had never felt before.

Yuzu sucked Mei's clit, and slipped two fingers, upping the tempo. A mix of roar and whimper tore through Mei's chest.

"Oh God, yes! Yes!" Mei screamed, nearing the ledge. "Faster" she begged, and Yuzu complied, pulling in and out like there was no tomorrow, while she licked all the juices coming from Mei. "Deeper." Mei pleaded further, balling the bed sheet around her, hanging on to dear life. She was so near the precipice, just a little more.

Yuzu complied, pushing her fingers to the hilt, curling them to touch that G spot. Mei's back arched, her feet curling from the unimaginable sensation. To say she experienced bliss, somehow still seem like an understatement. Mei fell back on the sheets, her hair sticking on her forehead.

Yuzu licked all the juices clean, and wiped her lips, before crawling beside Mei. She propped herself up on her left elbow, staring at her client. Mei's eyes were closed, and her breathing was steady. An obvious sign that she was fast asleep.

_You must have been exhausted. I wonder what happened today that made you need a person like me? _Seeing this vulnerable side of her client brought a smile to Yuzu's lips. She carefully pulled a blanket over Mei, and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Ms. Student Council President."

* * *

The sound of water splashing broke Mei's deep slumber.

_Water. Coming from my shower. _Was Mei's initial thoughts. _Hmmm, but I'm still in bed. Who could be using my shower then? _Mei's body shot up in panic. She looked around her surroundings; messy bed, her clothes thrown everywhere, and she was totally naked.

A soft hum came from the bathroom, and all of last nights memories came crashing back. Mei's face blushed beet red in over a second. Her body still hadn't recovered from the intensity of last night. She quickly got up, taking a bathrobe inside her closet. She will have to clean up her room later. She carefully walked towards the glass bathroom door, contemplating if she should open it or not.

Refusing to be paralyzed again by overthinking, Mei slid open the glass door. In front of her was Yuzu, who's back was turned from her, humming with her eyes closed as she was rinsing off the body soap. Mei's breath was caught in her throat, her blush deepening. Her body again moving on its own, as found herself walking towards the blonde. With a sigh, she untied her robe, and got in the shower.

Every so gently wrapped her arms around Yuzu . "Mind if I join you?" Mei asked quietly when she felt Yuzu flinch, closing her eyes as water from the shower started to drench her.

Yuzu leaned back, resting her arms on Mei's that are wrapped around her waist. "This is nice." She said simply, turning her towards Mei, and kissing her deeply.

This kiss was different from last night's, Mei thought as she opened her lips, welcoming Yuzu's wandering tongue. This was more.. intimate. More personal. She could feel her heart pounding so hard, her ears could burst. She saw and felt Yuzu's hand her chest, and she panicked, fearing the blonde would hear her heart beating like crazy. She quickly maneuvered the blonde's hand towards her boob instead.

The brazenness of her own move caught Mei by surprise, and as she looked up she was met with a hungry gaze. Yuzu side stepped, pinning Mei to the wall. She leaned in, licking Mei's neck and ears, making the brunette's knees weak. "Does it feel good? Coz you look like you wanted me to touch you."

_Did I somehow dream this? Why does it feel like a deja vu but somehow the roles are reversed? _Mei's mind screamed, but her thoughts were drowned out with her moans as Yuzu hiked up her thigh, feeling her wetness.

* * *

Mei woke up and found herself on the bed again. She looked at her bedside clock, it registered as one in the afternoon. She had slept in again for more than four hours since she last woken up. She grabbed the pillow beside her and inhaled deeply, the citrus scent lingering in her pillows.

Mei got up, feeling her whole body tingle. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

_Definitely not a dream. _

The blonde had left, it seemed, as she scanned the empty house. Mei always found her home as a sanctuary, her haven. Now, it just felt cold. Empty. Like all the sunshine was gone, and she was left with nothing but cold and darkness.

With heavy steps, she went to the kitchen to check out what she had left in the ref and what she can order in. She was in no mood for cooking, not that she was any good at it. When she reached her kitchen, the most amazing aroma wafted in the room. On the dining table were cooked dishes (curry, omurice, and kani salad). Mei couldn't believe it and then she saw a small note stuck beneath the plate.

Mei's hands trembled at what could be written on the note. She debated over and over if she should open or not.

_She's an escort! You can not take anything seriously, Mei!_

_Nonsense! Admit it, that was THE best sex you have had. EVER!_

_That's just it. It was just sex. So don't go and thinking it was anything more._

_Well, you will never know, unless you read the damn note._

"Ahhh!" Mei screamed, furious at herself for yet again overthinking things. She grabbed the note, opened it, and carefully read what it said.

'Sorry I invaded your kitchen. I just wanted to make you something when you wake up. Again. ;) I hope you like them. I didn't want to wake you up before I left. You looked like you needed a nice long sleep.' Mei couldn't help but smile at the letter. She bit her lip, and read the note at the bottom.

'PS. I know it's unconventional, weird even. With my line of work and all. And I haven't done this to anyone, ever. I just wanted you to know that. Oh god, I'm rambling again. But, can I maybe take you out for a dinner sometime? I left my number by your bedside table.

PPS. By the way, my name. It's Okogi Yuzu. xoxo'

Without second thought Mei ran towards the bedroom, and she hasn't ran that fast since High School basketball.


End file.
